code lyoko :: no more words
by w-fire
Summary: odd falls for sissi .. sissi falls for odd .. dear lord what else could go wrong


Yumi and ulrich sat together at lunch talking . Yumi smiled " ulrich i want to know something " , Ulrich smiled back " yes yumi what is it " . Yumis tone got serious and she locked eyes with him " do you love me " Ulrich gulped and took a deep breath " why do you ask " . Yumi sighed " because ulrich i love you and i want to know how you feel about me , i want to be able to shout our love from rooftops to proclaim to the world that you are my love " . Ulrich almost fell out of his chair , normally yumi was stubborn and too strong to admit her feelings " . Ulrich sat up straight and hugged her tightly " yumi to say i love you .. would be gravley understating my feelings for you " . Yumi smiled and held him tightly " thank you ulrich " .

-------

Ulrich smiled and kissed yumi , the room around them stood in awe . Yumi barked " what like you guys never seen two people kiss '' , Everyone arround them muttered and went back to lunch . Classes for the rest of the day went quickly , Yumi got on her cellphone to call her parents " yes mom im spending the night at the school , yes ill make sure to keep warm " . She giggled as ulrich tickled her neck " stoppit im on the phone " . Yumis mom yelled " there is a boy involved , i knew it who is it ill killem i swear " . Yumi sighed " mom its ulrich , and im in love with him and im old enough to make my own choices about who i want to spend the rest of my days with " . Yumis mom calmed down and spoke softly " oh so you finnaly decided you loved him , well i cant say no to you when its ulrich i thought maybe it was a dishonerable boy " . Yumi laughed lightly " im not dumb ya know " . Yumis mom sighed " yea , but your as stubborn as a mule " . Yumi smiled " yea i think i get that from you , take care mother " , Yumis mother sighed " dont do anything i would do and keep safe " . Yumi laughed " ok ill do that later " , Yumi hung up the phone and muttered " heh mothers " .

------

Ulrich and yumi walked quietly into ulrichs room , Odd sat awake strumming out some cords " Hey ulrich , hey ... is .. is that yumi ... oh no your not doin that shit in here " . Ulrich laughed " relax odd yumi is just staying the night its not like were gonna .. " Yumi stopped him " accually i was kinda thinking about it " . She blushed lightly and odd rolled his eyes " ill go over to jeremys room , i need my beuty sleep " . Yumi laughed " doesnt seem like you get much of it in the first place " , Ulrich fell over laughing " oh she just burned your ass " . Odd sighed and grabbed his stuff trotting over to jeremys room and walking in on what he was trying avoid " oh shit " . Aelita covered her nakedness with a sheet as jeremy threw a pillow at odd " jesus man , knock first " . Odd blushed and looked away " oh man im so sorry , that was not somthing i wanted to see " . Out of curiosity odd peeked Jeremy was quite large for as tiny as his physiqe was , Odd scuttled from the room and into the hall to see sissy walking down the hall with a mortified look on her face . Odd seemed concerned " whats the matter sissy you look if youve seen a ghost " , Sissy fell to her knees crying " know if i would have seen a ghost id be screaming , ah ghost " . She wiped tears from her eyes " what i just say was ghastlyer than a thousand ghouls " . Odd sat with her and held her " oh no you walked into our room didnt you " , Sissy nodded " and what i saw in there , let me tell you it isnt pretty " . Odd neglected his usual sarcastic laughing at sissy " sissy im sorry , noone should ever have to see the one they love in the arms of another , worse yet witness them in bed " . Sissy looked into odds eyes and saw they had love in them , but he hid that well " odd tell me somthing " she muttered , He looked to her " what " . Sissy leaned upwards " is there someone you love , does it pain you to see her go into another mans arms " . Odd sighed and fell down " how did you know that , thats somthing i never speak " . Sissy continued to speak softly " cause the look in your eyes now , its the same i got every time i saw Ulrich and yumi together " . Odd sighed " its too late for me to profess my love to this girl , i had a chance but i saw the face behind her pretty words to be someone i feared and ran " . Sissy gasped her online boyfriend uttered that in his appology to her , " no .. it cant be " . Odd smiled " yea i know thats what she said , he let out a light laugh .  
---  
part 2  
----

Odd and sissy sat together at lunch , they shared a few laughs mostly at odds jokes which were terrible .

they both looked at each other intensely and continued to laugh lightly , Yumi and ulrich sat at the table with odd .

Yumi smiled " so odd what do we owe the displeasure of sissys company , you put another live beetle in her hair ? ".

Odd stood up as did sissy , the two walked away as odd muttered " i dun have to deal with this " .

Sissy closley followed him smiling " odd they are your friends i know that , and i know they dislike me " .

Odd was almost crying " yea true , but just cause i was mean to you before doesnt mean that you can just walk into the middle of a convorsation and ask that ".

Sissy sat down and he crashed onto the seat beside her " they will get used to seeing me around " .

Odd sighed and held her hand " i hope they do i wouldnt wanna have to choose between them and you , you would win that one " 

The bell rang and it was time for the next class , the young couple sat together in class .

Jeremy looked puzzled seeing the two getting along , more yet acting cuddly and laughing it up .

He pondered as he watched them " this isnt logical , odd and sissy together " .

The two were both laughing lightly and ignoring the teacher , Mrs herts was right beside them " and whats so funny here " .

Odd looked up " nothing " , sissy whispered " just your face ' .

Odd almost fell out of his chair laughing " oh no you didnt " , sissy muttered " yea i did " .

Mrs herts face turned red with anger " well since you think im so funny lets see how funny you think detention for a week for the both of you is "

Odd sighed and put his head on the desk " aw crap not again " , Sissy smiled " only a week " .

She muttered under her breath " dumbass " , Mrs. Herts walked back to them and sighed " thats 2 more weeks " .

Odd began to smack his head off the desk " oh come on , not cool " .

They sat in detention , they were the only 2 that currently had it .

Mrs herts read a book while the two youths sat at the desks , sissy muttered " hehe " .

She tossed a paper airplane into the teachers hair without her noticing , Odd tried not to laugh " classic " .

Sissy had a catlike grin on her face " i know right " , The teacher looked up from her book " no talking " .

Odd put his head back on the desk " gahh" , sissy sighed and began to draw a picture of Mrs herts on fire .

The picture was kind of primitive and silly , Odd looked over and snatched the paper " no no , more like this "

He began to beutifuly draw the picture and smiled , Sissy looked on in awe " wow your really good " .

Odd smiled as well " there are alot of things alot of people dont know about me " .

Mrs herts stood up and sighed " ive got to use the bathroom , if i come back and things are out of order ill smack you good " .

She left the room and headed out to the bathroom , Sissy quickly bolted and used a key to lock the door from the inside .

Odd looked puzzled " how did you get that " , sissy smiled and walked back to the desk " picked her pocket in class , im that good " .

Odd laughed lightly " id love to find out what else your good at " , Sissy sighed " you may very well " .

Odd laughed lightly " well mrs herts will be back , we dont need an earwitness " , sissy nodded " oh yea my dad would kill you and then lock me in a tower and throw away the key " .

Odd sighed " you read way too many fairy tales " , he stood up and poped the lock on the window and hopped out .

sissy quickly followed behind him shuffleing as quickly as she could " where are we going " , Odd stopped in his tracks and thought .

sissy was right there was nowhere they could go , if they went to odds room Jim would surely find them .

Odd couldnt take her to the factory , or surely she would discover all the things there .

Odd Kept walking stealthaly with her trying to avoid anyone that could spot them , " good question sissy " .

Sissy tugged on his arm " follow me i have a hideaway " , Odd quietly followed her .

The young lovers walked into a strange building near the school , Odd smiled " so this is your hideout " .

Sissy nodded " its kinda musty and sometimes it isnt really much for my style , but it sufices when i need time away from the rest of the world " .

They heard a large group of people outside " where are they " , odd and sissy kept as quiet as possible .

The group looking for them passed the building , sissy and odd laughed lightly " oh man i thought for a second they had us " .

sissy sighed " yea , but were in a ton of trouble " , odd held her close " dont worry about that when it comes down to it ill take the fall " .

sissy kissed him gently " thanks , but you dont have to do that " , odd nodded " i know but in a way i do " .

they began to do more than kiss shortly after , the group looking for them was on their way back and heard the uproar .

" In there " they yelled kicking down the door , the group pulled sissy and odd apart and dragged them to the principals office .

Mr delmas was livid " what were you 2 thinking , ditching detention running from school security , and then doing what you did in that abandoned building .

Odd hung his head " dont blame sissy as much as you should be blaming me , i gave her the idea to break out of class " .

Mr delmas sighed " nice try odd , but i know that my daughter is smarter and more devious than she lets on "

Odd punched the wall " damn it " , Sissy sighed " im sorry daddy , but i love odd and im going to be with him no matter what . so do your worst go ahead your not gonna stop me from being with him " .

Mr delmas laughed lightly , " well in spite of what youve done today the normal punishment is in fact expulsion , but i wont do that ".

He smiled " in fact ill let you off with a warning'' , Odd and sissy looked shocked " .

Mr delmas sighed " but do it again and i will punish you severly " , the two simotaniously said " yes sir " .

---  
part 3  
---  
The team was gathered near the field talking , exept for odd who was nowhere to be found .

Ulrich realised that sissy had not yet bugged them today either , something weird was going down and he wanted to know .

He stood up and began to walk , " im going to go look for odd " .

The others nodded in agreement , jeremy spoke softly " just be careful something here isnt right "

Ulrich kept walking " dont worry i will " , he walked slowly into the dorm building and sighed .

He continued till he got to his room door hearing strange sounds , he cracked the door slightly to see what was going on.

What he saw both amused and horrified him at the same time , he couldn't help but watch .

Odd was kissing sissy and feeling her up , Ulrich let out a light laugh and covered his mouth .

Odd walked over to the door and opened it to see ulrich sitting by it , " so we do have ourselves a spy ".

Odd dragged him into the room and tied him to a chair , " sissy what should we do with him ".

Sissy muttered " lets torture him " , odd sighed " cant do that , but we cant let him tell everyone in the school about us ".

Sissy nodded " yea i think something that complex would baffle their tiny minds " , Ulrich looked shocked at the words that had spouted from the normally clueless girl .

Sissy smiled " i know we could make it so revealing the secret would ruin him , Odd nodded " brilliant my love " .

Ulrich had a look of sheer terror on his face .. what were they going to do to him

Ulrich sat in the chair looking quite worried , " What are you going to do to me " .

Sissy sighed " well you know about our secret love " , She let out another sigh " i cant let you tell everyone odd and i are together "

Ulrich looked befuddled " whats so major about it that your keeping it a secret from the world , love is a good thing "

Odd looked serious " im a person who goes after any girl that will talk to me by nature and a fun loving carfree guy , if anyone found out i was in a serious relationship id be ruined " .

Sissy had the same look on her face " and im the bitchy girl everyone loves to hate , just like odd i have a slutty immage and a trademark attitude , if anyone found out i was going steady it would be the end of alot of things that make me , well me "

Ulrich began laughing " do you have any idea how shallow and stupid you two sound " , Sissy slapped him " shut up " .

Ulrich bit his tounge , " seriously let me go its not like anyones going to believe that you two are together even if i did blab , and odd you of all people should know i can keep a secret " .

Odd nodded " i know but i cant trust you cause thats a shared secret between all of us" , Sissy looked befuddled yet another convorsation she was left out of .

Odd sighed " i dont want me and sissys relationship to become public for other reasons " , Ulrich looked serious " oh my god you two are doing it arent you "

Sissy giggled " you missed your chance .. or did you , odd lets make it so if he blabs our secret he will be forced to release information that makes him unconfortable to talk about " .

Odd Smiled deviously " i love it what are you planning " , Sissy had a sick look in her eyes " we use him to the point of exaustion " .

Odd let out a sigh of discontent " im not into guys , however if i give you permission to embarass ulrich like that i get my pick of one girl i can sleep with to be used whenever i please " .

Sissy nodded " done and done " , She had an evil smile apon her face still " your mine , all mine "

Ulrich was sweating and had a horrified look in his eyes as he thought to himself " how am i gonna get outta this "

Odd and sissy walked from the room for a second , Ulrich took this opertunity to break the tape holding him .

He thought quietly " guess they didnt get the memo , if ya cant duct it fuck it " .

He leaned from the window and climbed down the drainpipe , it was second nature to him at this point as he had gotten out of the room during x.a.n.a attacks mamy times this way .

he ran as fast as he could , but could think of no place where they wouldnt look for him .

He spotted jeremy and ran to him , he quietly asked " jeremy what do you know about odd and sissy " .

Jeremys eyes moved back and forth quickly " i think the whole school knows thier together they just ignore it " .

Ulrich sighed " so you all know , yet im the only one who will most likley die for it " .

An Angry voice came out from behind him " there he is " , Odd was out of breath " oh ... pant pant .. your gonna ... pant pant .. get it now ... "

jeremy smiled " sissy ya know you dont have to hide it " , sissy growled back " what are you talking about ".

Jeremy pushed his glasses up , " love is a wonderous thing it can topple citys , but it also can rebuild nations " .

Sissy looked confused " what are you talking about seriously " , Jeremy continued " and besides i think everyone in the school has figured it out by now " .

Odd looked mortified " thats not good " , Jeremy sighed " why isnt it , most people would want to shout their love from the rooftops you however keep yours in the shadows " .

Sissy smiled " i guess your right jeremy " , Jeremy nodded " you know it "

Odd reached out and grabbed sissys hand , they walked together into a fading sun humming a happy tune .

Jeremy sighed " it goes to show ya love isnt blind " Ulrich chimed in and took odds normal approach to jeremy " but its certianly stupid " .

Jeremy repressed a laugh , and smiled " agreed .. shallow too " .

---


End file.
